Destiny Forgotten
by Tasogare Asa
Summary: The Keyblade master and the wielder of the Soul Eater blade reunite after a year of fighting the Heartless. [Implied RikuSora RxS]
1. Prologue

I gaze up at the big blue sky and sigh.

You're not here now, but I know you're alive.

On the other side of that passageway...

Remember the promise that we made?

Hopefully you can keep it.

I'm keeping my end of the bargin.

I don't believe that we'll make it to the end...

Whole.

But I'll continue waiting,

Hoping,

Praying,

That I'll meet with you again soon.

We'll talk again

About the stupid things that we used to,

But'll be different.

You've changed.

My fault.

...I've hurt you.

But you told me not to blame myself.

I want to doubt you,

But I know that I will not.

If you cannot return,

I'll always think fondly of you.

But all of my fears and the lies I have heard...

Have just scattered.


	2. Destiny Forgotten

_Disclaimer: Me? Nothing. Just crazy and obsessed.  
Author's Note: This was written before KH2 was released, so you know why if it doesn't make any sense._

**Destiny Forgotten**

Large sapphire eyes stared up at the starry night sky. Tomorrow it would be a beautiful blue sky, but it would still reflect the hollow emptiness in the middle of his chest. For months he had been waiting for the return of his dear friend, who he had gone through many troubles with over the past year.

He knew that his friend was far, far away at the time being. He also knew that his friend was no longer swallowed up in the big black emptiness on the other side of that horrid door he had closed upon him. Sapphire eyes stared up at the azure blue sky as his heart filled to the rim with guilt.

Chocolate brown hair was run though suddenly with soft yet masculine fingers as the new presence whispered in his ear, "I've just got word from Leonhart and his party of your friend's whereabouts."

Wide blue appeared quickly to face an identical pair of blue eyes, a look of evident shock and surprise plastered on his face. Regaining his posture and status he replied as calmly as possible, "When?"

"Just last night," the honey-blonde haired man explained, "I could not find you then, and I wished to have told you sooner. I did not realize that you have not been sleeping the past few nights."

The younger kept his tongue to himself at the last comment and instead replied back with a question. "Is he traveling with Leon, Yuffie and Auron as we speak?" the boy asked, his cerulean eyes hopeful.

"Lionheart did not say," the ex-Turk replied quietly, "but Auron-sama apparently had quite a discussion with your silver-haired friend and was told that he and the king had departed not too long before he ran into them to cover more ground. And…" the blonde trailed off, debating silently to himself if he should continue.

But the brown-haired boy became impatient. "And? And what, Cloud Strife?" He turned fully to face the other blue-eyed one and crossed his arms over his chest.

"He asked of your whereabouts, Keyblade master," he answered, barely above a whisper.

Crystal eyes lit up at this comment, and a genuine grin spread across his face.

"Twilight Town awaits his arrival…

…and so do I."

* * *

Silver hair meshed with ivory-emptiness as he searched frantically for his fallen blade. The heavy droplets of water ran down from his shining gray hair to the top of his pale forehead and finally down to his chin. Hands dug into the soft earth again and again in a repeated cycle until finally resting upon the missing object. Gripping it tightly, he rolled as he felt a large foot crush down into the muddy soil, just barely missing him. A roar escaped the black creature as it again tried to smash the fallen teen, but now he was up on his feet, posed to strike. His black blade glistened in the rain as he ran swiftly, slicing through the parasitic monster. It wailed, releasing the purplish-red heart into the air as it left to hopefully go back to its owner. Gasping for breath, the silver-haired teen let out a dry laugh, then pricked his ears. Hearing no sounds of an approaching enemy, he began to walk in search of the door that had led him to that world.

His heart ached abnormally as his gloved hands brushed up against the door which he had been seeking. Pressing lightly against it, he felt the warmth of its shimmering light reflect unto him as it vanished from where it had been. Taking a deep breath, he walked briskly into it, anticpating what sounds would greet him on the other side of the door.

The shimmering-gray haired boy had been soaked to the bone when traveling in that dark and desolate other world. When finally exiting it to enter a world that was normally illuminated, he had not anticipated it being so very, well… wet. Oddly enough, Twilight Town was in the middle of an uncanny downpour when the wielder of the Soul Eater crossed over into it. It also didn't help that this town was known for the thriving of those black creatures of whom hearts were taken by. As soon as this opponent had entered, Heartless crept spider-like from each and every shadow surrounding him and readied for their target. This teal-eyed boy wasn't going to let them get the first move, however. Red edged-black swished quickly through the air, cutting it in many clean swipes; sawing into tiny gourmet pieces the creatures of the dark. Rain mixed with negative particles as the boy stood once more and began to trek through the unusually gloomy town.

Masked in all black except for his normally pale hair, the boy entered a noisy building, which, from the sound of it, appeared to be a shop of sorts. His thoughts were confirmed when a gruff voice spoke to him. "State your business," he heard the voice say harshly, "Are you part of the Organization?" There was a venemous tone in the air as the boy walked fully through the door and closed it, the rain water dripping around him.

The weary teen turned to the owner of the shop and spoke calmly. "I have been currently fighting against Axel, his Organization and the Heartless, so, therefore, to answer your question…" He paused for a moment as he tried to remove the water from his hair. "No, I am not part of the Organization." He quieted for a moment as he let the speaker let his words sink in. Once they had done so, the aqua-green eyed boy continued, "As for my business of why I am here…" He paused once again and debated silently to himself on how he should put the next sentence. He did not know this man, nor could he see him. He had to rely on his ears for this little chat.

"State your name," the voice hissed suddenly.

"State yours," the teen replied calmly. The blonde-haired man blinked, then decided it wouldn't hurt to answer the young lad.

"The name's Cid. Now what's yours?" he spat back as he watched the kid walk up to the counter and him, tracking a line of water with him. He was sure, actually positive, that the kid was gonna get sick before the end of the day.

A smile came to the white-haired boy's graceful features. _This is the one those companions he mentioned…_ "My name is not of importance," the boy stated quickly as he leaned over the counter, then continued before Cid could form a word, "I am looking the young Keyblade master who has been fighting the Heartless for a little over a year now." Cid's mood darkened when he said this.

"What business do you have with the kid, kid?" Cid snarled, knowing full well that there were people after the wielder of light. Something of a laugh escaped the boy's lips.

"Don't worry, old man," he said in a reassuring tone, "I am not an enemy of his. Let's just say that… that I'm a companion of his… of sorts." Cid did not like the smile that graced the boy's lips now as he knew that those covered eyes were boring deep into his very soul. He wasn't sure if he should tell this stranger of the master's whereabouts, but he didn't have a chance to as another voice spoke abruptly from the direction of the shop's door.

"You are his companion from his homeland, are you not?" a calm voice asked softly. The shining-white haired boy turned his hidden gaze from Cid to the new stranger and replied quietly.

"I am. What do you know of"

"You met with Auron-sama, Yuffie-san, and Lionheart not too long ago?" the blonde questioned. He received no reply as the teen kept his covered gaze upon him. "I am Cloud Strife," he said suddenly, then continued almost impatiently, "but that is not of importance to you of now. If you wish to follow your childhood friend, then follow me." And with that, Cloud turned and exited, the silver-haired lad following closely behind, leaving a rather annoyed and confused Cid. He'd have to be filled in on everything later

* * *

Golden sun bathed parts of the quiet streets in warmth now as the two traveled to the Third District the long way around. The rain was no more, only spending a little time the town as if just passing by for a quick chat. Cloud had suggested going through the Second District only so he could speak just for a little while with the mysterious boy. He knew that the teen would rather be talking to his boyhood friend, but he wished to know something about this metallic-gray haired boy that had caused his savior so much trouble and worry over the past year. He found out little, however, as they soon arrived in the Third District and at the little house in which the brown-haired boy of which the silver-haired boy had sought currently resided. Cloud opened the door to the house then muttered, "He's been anticipating your arrival to Twilight Town."

Cloud had left as soon the "effect" entered the house in which the "cause" had been residing. Sapphire blue looked startled at the face of a boy that held the prettiest ocean-green eyes.

Memories of sandy shores and lazy days flashed before both teens' eyes as they 'gazed' at each other in utter silence. Ocean blue eyes became the ocean themselves as a smile graced the slightly older teen's porcelain-colored face. Sandy-brown spikes collided harshly with steel-colored locks as the younger embraced the older in a tackle-like hug.

Black-gloved fingers embedded into the thick strands of chocolate brown as he pulled closer into the spasmatic embrace. The two kept themselves in that position for a moment of two until the older pulled away slightly and subconciously angled the younger's face to have them, if it had been possible at the moment, to be staring up into blue-green orbs.

"Your eyes, why"

"Don't."

Silence.

The younger grimaced as he realized that he had made the other slightly angry and feel a little uncomfortable as he felt him go rigid. In a matter of seconds though, he calmed again, his body un-tensing.

Suddenly, memories rushed by of the past year that they has whirlwhinded through on a hazardous roller coaster ride full of fears, lies, deceit, betrayal, love, hatred, happiness, trust and loyalty. Full of enemies from all angles and guilt from all sides. Full of chances toward new friendships but also gutloads of never-before-existing deadly foes. Full of torn hearts, broken hearts, and mended hearts. Full of misunderstandings and carelessness. Full of denial. Full of pain and desire. Full of lightness and darkness. Full of sacrifices. Full of each and every hardship to get to where they were now. A year full of reaching a maturity they never would have reached if they had stayed in their homeland, on the Destiny Islands. Memories overflowed between the two as they sadly yet happily reminiscenced in the silence that they could have changed if allowed to do so, but if they hadn't gone through those adventures, those hardships, their destinies would not have been so tightly bound together, as strong as they are now.

"What took you so long?" the Keyblade master asked suddenly, breaking the silence as he cautiously reached up towards the thin black piece of cloth acting as a blindfold. He was stopped in the middle of the action by a firm hand clamping down upon his frailer one to his dismay. This time there was no anger about the boy trying to commit the action but there was a slight annoyance plastered on the shining-gray haired boy's face, though it all too soon disappeared.

"Didn't realize that I had kept you waiting," the older boy replied with a shrug. He felt a slight smile begin to appear on his own face as he began to remember every detail he knew of this boy so close to him. He could feel the younger boy's smaller chest against his, the muscles tightening with every breath each other boy withdrew; the odd yet pleasant smell of mahogany-brown hair that was rough yet soft to the touch, and the even more stranger smell of sweetness emiting from the boy's very skin, his very being. It was all still there, and even more intoxicating now. So when he had replied to the other about "keeping someone waiting", the truth was that he has been waiting far longer than the other. The wielder of the Keyblade had grinned as widely as possible at the comment made by the wielder of the Soul Eater, though, causing all other thoughts to vanish.

"It's good to have you back… Riku," the sandy-haired boy whispered as he leaned closer to the said boy. He didn't know why he was wearing that annoying piece of dark-colored cloth over his empowering teal eyes, but he could wait as long as Riku wished to hold it secret from him for him to tell. He knew that his boyhood friend would tell him eventually, for their bond had grown a sort of tightroped-trust on that uneven pavement of time that had passed. Riku gave the other teen a genuine smile as he realized how much emotion the younger boy had put in the last comment towards him.

"I wouldn't want this new way of life to be any other way, because without you… Sora…"

終わり


End file.
